Old Constitution
This is the ratified & amended official Constitution of the Parliament of /pol/. Ratification was completed on 06/22/15 by a 12-1-0 vote. Quorum The quorum is 10 MPs or 10% of all MPs, whichever number is greater. Amendment Amendments can be proposed by any MP, then must be seconded by another MP and passed with a 2/3 vote of Parliament with a quorum. Legislative Branch Basic Outline * The Legislature will be an unicameral body known as the Parliament of /pol/. * Legislation can be passed by a simple majority of Parliament with a quorum. The Size of Parliament * The default size of Parliament will be 200 seats. * This can be increased by 15 seats once per week by a simple majority vote with a quorum, but only if the expertise to update the chart is available. Executive Branch Basic Outline * The Executive branch will be led by the President of /pol/, who serves as the Head of State and Government. The Office of the President * Can veto up to 5 bills a week, which can only be overridden by a 2/3 majority. * Commander in Chief of the armies of /pol/. * As Head of Government can appoint up to ten Ministers to the Cabinet, Minister of Records MUST be appointed before any other ministers can be * Can establish up to six new ministries to help run the government (Exchequer, Defense, Records & Foreign Affairs exist by default) * As Head of State he is chief diplomat of /pol/. * The President's running mate in the election becomes Vice President, if no running mate is chosen the 2nd place candidate becomes Vice President. Election of the President * To be elected by the general assembly of /pol/ Parliament. * All candidates and running mates must be registered at least 6 hours before the election, candidates will start being accepted 6 days before the election to allow time to campaign. * If no candidate captures 50% of the vote there will be a best of two runoff election, to be overseen by the OP or designated election officials. Limits of the President * The President can serve up to three two-week terms. * Can be impeached by a 2/3 vote with at least 20 participant members or 10% of all seats, whichever is greater. The Office of the Vice President * Takes over for the President in the case of resignation, impeachment, or death/incapacitation. * Acts as Head Speaker of the Parliament * Can override the speakers planned docket and set their own for one session per week but must attend said session. * Can take the tiebreaking vote in the vote on a bill, but only if present for the session. Electoral Branch * A separate branch of government to oversee elections and election schedules. Will consist of 5 MPs from different parties, who will retain their votes and seats in Parliament. * The committee will consist of 5 members, two chosen from the three largest parties, two from the two smallest major parties, and the fifth is a vote among all members to choose someone from a party that hasn't already been chosen. Each party from those groups selects their own representative to serve a 3 week term. * The election for this will be set on a Thursday, so any party that began after Sunday but before Thursday doesn't qualify. Bill of Rights To Be Determined Signatures * Signing this document is a vote of support for it. Darkgod Edgelords !!BD9ejJS6lUb Illusive Man Cerberus (!!5Oad5RQQgcg) Sir Zyklon NatSoc (!!ndtY4Lv6geP) GermanicUltranationalist NatSoc (!NBNWXT2C6M) Joseph Goebbels RefNatSoc !!Evi+K+3CRu3 Peppa Greens PIIP (!!yao7FqnfPva) SansosEmpire (!!jH/ysVV0w1Q) Engels Ankles Partisans (!!u1jIP4z7+3D) Tact Independent (!!kMXNmdNlm8q) Ron Paul Party (!!8C+bpVJ+V7D) Moff Wibbles Empire (!!V2CT8D+TDJt) Mr.Hank Partisans (!!hhmWWtG5AQX) James Sterben Cerberus (!!B2/NClKb6fn) Kai LengCerberus !!Vsfvmzcaa54 Trotsky Cerberus (!!H1mG6NpxhnN) Rudi NatSoc !/JBOZyv5DE Comrade Squatov Partisans !!OwQaAWi5kqF Karl Jr. S.P.A !!PGTX3zIkLFA Big Boss Cerberus !!+1AJ/9WMylF ayynon Horde !!173g33yAoQZ Hajime Maya Yakuza !!pF2VQ1kwTSA pussyhunter Edgelords !!/yXxVjEJdXd BonejanglesHorde !!7c+QLIzqgqA Gary Johnson 2012 Party !!Jc0Ve71Gqct Leif Erickson Radicaalfrysk !!SoDOM3wgy5k Rokai Centrist !!+bxWr04GdGJ Sammy Hagar PER !!UDQcbBlzhoY John Locke Jr. Libertatian !!p7h2m64z99R Keksimus Maximus Libertarian !!mKIcgDoyWGt See Also * Proposed Constitutional Amendments * Legislative Docket * Passed Laws * Basic Rules